


Faster Than I Expected

by 191615311



Series: Misplaced Comment Fills [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191615311/pseuds/191615311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow, that was faster than I expected."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Than I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a minifill for the misplaced comment, "Wow, that was faster tha I expected."
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5346.html?thread=10989282#t10989282

Bilbo wasn't entirely sure how they had gotten here, with Thorin pushed up against a tree and Bilbo in front of him. Thorin had followed him out of the camp when he had volunteered to get more firewood and started telling him off about something or other. He'd gotten fed up with Thorin going on and on about something he wasn't even listening to and had grabbed the dwarf by his braids and kissed him.

Now they were up against a tree and Thorin was holding Bilbo against him with a hand on his back. Bilbo himself had one hand braced against the tree, but with his free hand he reached for the front of Thorin's pants. It took a bit of fumbling but he managed to get his hand down inside them and wrapped around Thorin. Immediately, Thorin groaned into Bilbo's mouth. Bilbo gave him an experimental stroke and Thorin gasped as his hips jerked and warm liquid spilled over Bilbo's hand.

Bilbo pulled his hand out of Thorin's pants and stared at it, then looked up at Thorin. "Wow, that was faster than I expected."

Thorin cleared his throat and turned slightly to stare off into the distance. "It has... been a while."

"I'm sure." Bilbo absently wiped his hand off on the piece of cloth he kept that generally served as a handkerchief. "Well, you could always give me a hand with this." He gestured to his own still very much present erection.

When Thorin didn't respond Bilbo caught one of his braids again and tugged on it. "Are you going to help or am I going to have to take care of this myself?"

In the next moment he found their positions reversed as he was pinned up against the tree and Thorin slid to his knees. Not what Bilbo was expecting, but he certainly wasn't complaining.


End file.
